Toys
by Zonadow
Summary: Jazz buys a Prowl toy meant for humans, and Prowl walks in on Jazz trying to figure it out. Short fic. Spawned from me buying Prowl. Damn he is so hard to transform...


Prowl walked into Ratchet's med bay and found Jazz hunkered over a medical machine used to examine very small delicate things, and fix them.  
"Jazz...What are you doing in the medical bay?"  
The Elite Guard ninja nearly had a spark attack once Prowl spoke, jumping in the air and twisting around.  
"Primus Prowl! I thought y'were Ratchet!"  
The ninja-bot walked over and looked at the small human toy Jazz was fiddling with using Ratchet's tools.  
"...It looks like me."  
"Yeh! I got one from one of them stores here...it's a figure of you Prowl, a human toy."  
Jazz used the tools to try and transform Prowl back into vehicle mode.  
"Man...if this really is your transformation sequence? I'm glad I'd never hafta manually transform you. I've been at this _all day_!"  
"I wondered where you were, Jazz. Let me try..."

Ratchet walked in his med bay and opened his optics, still tired from a recent stasis nap, and stormed over to the two ninja-bots hunkered over his equipment.  
The old medi-bot was about to yell at the two when he saw a mini, half-transformed Prowl.  
"...What in _Primus _name is_ THAT_!?"  
Jazz jumped again and Prowl didn't even flinch, still trying to transform the toy.  
"It's a human toy of me, Ratchet. I don't know how in Primus these humans can manually transform it...And it is meant for humans only _five years old_ and up."  
Ratchet stared at it and fell over laughing when Prowl snapped one of it's legs off.  
The ninja-bots exchanged slightly horrified looks and looked back at the toy, cringing.  
"That looked like it _hurt_, Prowl."

Sari walked in and stared at the two, hopping up on the table and spotting the toy.  
"Wow! How'd you guys _get_ that!?"  
She picked up the toy, away from the tools, popped Prowl's leg back on and transformed him into vehicle mode, to robot mode, and back again.  
"How..."  
"Did you..."  
The two watched Sari as she trotted out of the medical bay.  
"The toy _is_ meant for humans! I suggest you give her the toy if she's so good at it, and _GET OUT OF MY MED BAY_!"

-----------------------

1 Week Later

----------------------

Optimus Prime stared at the boxes in front of him in bewilderment.

The human that delivered them had said something about human toys...

This could only mean _one thing_.

"_BUMBLEBEEEEE_!"

The young Prime glared at the small yellow bot that walked in the room.

"What!?"

"What are all THESE?"

Prowl walked inside, and opened one of the boxes, staring at the stack of toys inside.

"Not more of them...JAAAZZ!"

Jazz ran in the room and stopped.

"...MORE of them!?"

"SAAAAARIIII!"

Sari ran inside and looked up at Bumblebee. "What is it Bee?"

The yellow mech pointed to the boxes of toys.

The small girl read the label on the box. "To: Sari...From: Professor ISAAC SUMDAC!?"

"Your father sent us these toys?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she dived in the box, tearing open the packages and transforming them, until a small army of plastic toys sat on the floor.

"It's...an army."

Bee jumped. "Bulkhead! Where'd you come from!?"

-------------------------------------

Within a day afterwords, every member of the team, and even the visiting Jazz had their own mini-versions of themselves.

* * *

Raaawr.

Z is angry.

You know why?

I went to a new Rite Aid with my mom n sister, checked the toy isle for Transformers toys, t'see if they had Prowly, you know, and saw

PROOOOOOOOOOOOWL. SO I spent $20 on a Prowly-bot figure, and I was PSYCHED.

I think I scared the cashier with my exessive grinning.

When we got home, I tried transforming him from robot to vehicle mode - and holy damn, I spent a half an hour trying.

Watched a movie, spent another hour and a half trying to transform him.

HELP THE Z PLZ.

I cannot transform Mr. Ninja back into his vehicle mode.

He's currently sitting on the shelf of my desk, underneath a seal and a TF comic with Soundwave on the front, meditating.

I NEED to learn how to transform him.

I thought I was gonna get home n master his transformation within an hour or two...

WROOONG.

Anyway, I pictured Jazz trying to transform Prowl, and since I kept popping Prowl's leg off, Prowl trying to transform himself and popping his leg off and looking horrified.

And Ratchet laughing at him.

Then, this was spawned. If I get more Animated toys, I **_might _**continue this and make little ficlets of a certain character trying to transform himself/herself.


End file.
